


Eyes Shut

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dean Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Dean suffers from nightmares about what Michael did in his body; Sam comforts him.





	Eyes Shut

**Author's Note:**

> FEELS!!

_"Now, gentlemen, that's not very polite. My turn."_

_It was Dean's voice, but it wasn't him saying those words. It was his body moving, but it wasn't him moving it. His fingers had snapped, but it wasn't him obliterating the group of Hunters that came looking for him._

_Dean was trapped, scared and alone, calling out to his little brother who was suffering at the hands of the being who took over his body._

_He watched helplessly as his hands curled around Sam's neck, slowly draining the life out of him. The look of fear and pain in Sam's eyes was unbearable. All the while Michael taunted them both, saying the most disgusting, horrendous things; he had plans for Sam and Jack, very unpleasant plans._

****

Sam hears soft whimpers, and the creaking of a mattress as he washes his hands in the bathroom. He frowns, taking off in a mild sprint towards Dean's room. About halfway there, he hears the older Hunter shout his name, spurring Sam to run down the hall full force. His bare feet slap against the cool floor, long legs guiding him to his destination.

When he gets to Dean's room, he opens the door quickly, spotting the one who helped raise him in the bed, tossing and turning. The sheets have been kicked to the floor, and he's writhing; sweat coats his forehead. Dean's head whips from side to side, shouting and yelling "Stop! Sammy, no!"

Sam's by his side at the drop of a hat, turning on the light in the room. He gently rests his hands on Dean's shoulders, trying his best to calm him.

"Dean!" Sam says. "Dean, it's okay! It's okay! Wake up!"

"Sam!" Dean hollers, waking up at his brother's touch. He's on the defensive in an instant, trying to escape Sam. However, he soon realizes where he is after a few moments, taking a long while to compose himself. He looks at Sam, then looks away in embarrassment. "I..."

"It's okay..." Sam understands. "I get them sometimes too. It's over now, okay? Get some rest."

Dean doesn't say anything else to him as Sam gets ready to leave. They never really talk about it, but what happened not too long ago will live on in their memories for the rest of their lives. It wasn't as traumatizing as anything Lucifer has done, but it's very much up there. It's like their memories of Hell all over again...but magnified by only a small amount.

Sam picks up the sheets and sets them back on the bed, but before can leave, however, Dean calls his name, prompting him to turn around at the door. Dean is reluctant to look him in the eye.

"I don't..." Dean tries. "I'm not sure I...look, man, I just...please...tonight, Sammy. Please...?"

Sam nods in understanding, trying to not look so pleased by what Dean is saying. He shuts off the light, walking calm back over to Dean's bed. Without a second thought, Sam climbs in with him, bringing the sheets up with them. Dean settles into Sam's chest, much like how the latter used to do in their youth. It feels odd taking care of Dean again after so long, but Sam doesn't really mind.

He gets to be the big brother for a change. To feel wanted--needed by Dean...it's the best damn feeling in the world. Suddenly, he hears the softest sobs against his chest, feeling wetness seeping through his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Dean whispers in the dark. "I'm sorry, I hurt you."

Sam only hugs him closer, already putting it all in the past. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything. Go back to sleep."

"He tried to...he almost--"

"But he didn't. Sleep."

"I...I love you, Sammy."

Sam smiles despite himself, smoothing back Dean's hair as he continues to cry in his arms. "I love you too, Dee."

**Author's Note:**

> Love those BROTHER FEELS!!


End file.
